Smug y Jealousy
by Yuli-chan Yellow
Summary: Porque simplemente Bolt Uzumaki sentia celos por su compañera de equipo Sarada Uchiha la pequeña presumida y arrogante Uchiha pero al final de cuentas se daría cuenta de varias cosas... Viñeta


**Pequeña viñeta de Bolt y Sarada como una de las parejas de la nueva generacion que me encantan **

**Claro que son el nuevo canon **

**Las shippeo demasiado :v **

**Naruhina es beautiful y Sasusaku es arte **

**Recuerden es con fines creativos y no para que me apodere del manga de Kishimoto donde ponga como nueva pareja Bolt y Sarada 7u7 **

**Espero que les guste **

Smug y Jealousy

No aguantaba escuchar como la presumida y arrogante de Sarada Uchiha hablaba sin parar reclamándole que iban por el camino equivocado, su misión era tan simple que perderse no los ponía en tantos aprietos pero esa chica presumida lo andaba volviendo loco.

Bolt Uzumaki conto hasta diez por sexta vez consecutiva, lo que quería en esos momentos era llegar a su casa, acostarse en el sofá y poco después mandarle maldiciones a la presumida Uchiha, poco después sacar de la nevera el helado que dejo atrás el dia anterior y seguir maldiciendo a la chica que le sacaba canas y arrugas.

Maldecía el momento en que su padre los puso como equipo pero por una parte adoro esa idea, claro simplemente fue tan simplista que no se paró a pensar un momento de que aquella chiquilla tenía todo lo antipático de los Uchihas, ¿Por qué no salió un poco como su madre? Sakura Haruno, ella era la única normal en su familia.

Su querida madre le dijo que no fuera tan travieso e infantil en las misiones y cumplió esa petición que le hizo su madre, aunque durante estos meses ha sido tan frustrante que con sus recompensas termina comprando helados y dulces solo para dejar de pensar el dolor de cabeza que era aquella presumida chica.

De solo seguir pensando que por culpa de no seguir las indicaciones de su sensei terminaron perdiéndose ambos mientras su sensei y compañero de equipo se fueron por otro camino, Bolt solo recordaba el escandaloso ruido que provocaba los suspiros de Sarada cosa que no entendía bien pero que le importaba poco después empezó a quejarse a más no poder por haberse perdido.

Y ella ¿Qué hizo? No le dijo que se equivocaron del camino y se desviaron por muchos kilómetros, mucho menos le dijo que caían por aquel acantilado de minutos atrás, la tuvo que rescatar porque andaba en las nubes pero que se podía esperar de aquella presumida Uchiha, desde hace días andaba en las nubes y ni exactamente sabía lo que le pasaba.

Las preguntas salieron cuando una vez la vio tan apagada a Inojin Yamanaka, caminaron juntos hacía la casa de su compañera de equipo, otra vez la vio tan feliz con su amigo comiendo helado, no sabía exactamente qué hacer, primero le pregunto a Iruka-sensei, el cual solo le sonrió divertido diciéndole.

–Bolt acaso estas celoso –Divertido y observándolo al primero al que acudió le respondo de una manera un tanto rara

El celoso, ni que la arrogante Uchiha fuera una hermosa chica para sentir celos de cualquier chico con el que saliera, bufo al escuchar aquella respuesta del sensei y busco con otra persona más una respuesta al segundo que le pregunto fue Konohamaru-sensei pero que mala idea fue preguntarle a aquel mentor suyo que tenía.

Al final de cuentas no le podía preguntar a su mamá porque había salido de misión, menos a su padre porque no confiaba demasiado en esas cosas con él, su hermana era más pequeña que el asi que lo más probable no sabía nada pero se rindió ante todo cuando vio que su padre llego temprano después de todo el hokage Naruto Uzumaki no debía ser tan tonto para no saber lo que le preguntaría su hijo.

–Viste a Sarada-chan con Inojin, valla quien lo iba a pensar… ¿Cómo explicártelo? A Sarada le gusta Inojin esa es la explicación más lógica de todas a menos que como diría Iruka-sensei, Bolt Uzumaki acaso estas celoso –sonriendo pícaramente el rubio solo veía divertido a su hijo

–Gustarme la presumida y arrogante de Sarada por favor, ni que fuera ciego –terminando la conversación salió de la sala

Bueno tuvo esa respuesta después de todo, gracias a que se decidio a preguntarle a su padre sino ahorita mismo Bolt Uzumaki se encontraría de nuevo en un dilema. Escucho como aquella presumida volvía a quejarse a más no poder, que haría todos sus suspiros también lo andaban volviendo loco, entonces admitió con todo lo que le dolía que si sentía celos por eso llegaría con más motivo a su casa a acostarse en su cama y comer toneladas de helado.

Siguió caminando tranquilamente hasta que escucho a Sarada Uchiha pidiendo algo, lo que escucho después lo saco de todos pensamientos y lo pusieron de un gran rojo por toda su cara pero sin duda alguna fueron dulces palabras, asi no tendría que matar a Inojin pero Bolt sería próximamente el que sería asesinado por el padre de Sarada, maldita niña presumida y caprichosa hizo que el tuviera celos.

–Bolt, tú me gustas –Completamente sonrojada y nerviosa grito esas cuatro palabras al viento para que llegaran a su enamorado


End file.
